


A Mother's Plea

by Serendipity00



Series: Parent Appreciation [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem from Krolia to Keith





	A Mother's Plea

You might see me as a disgrace  
For despite my being your mother you didn't even know my face  
I did what I had to ensure  
That soon there would be an ending to this war  
  
I left you on Earth thinking you were guarded  
I never meant for you to feel discarded  
In the world you were left adrift  
And it was because I had created a rift  
  
Eventually found yourself in space  
This happened to be your saving grace  
Alone you did not have to roam  
For in team Voltron you found a home  
  
Though you left to become a Blade  
All so you could lend your aide  
Unexpectedly you had found me  
Thinking about it I get filled with glee  
  
The mission extraction is the reason why I live  
And I know it might be hard for you to forgive  
But I ask if you can find it in your heart  
So we can have a brand new start


End file.
